


Cough Drop?

by TinyButFierce



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Supernatural
Genre: British apologies, Demon Traps, Drunkenness, I Don't Even Know, Implied Aziraphale/Crowley, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 11:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12432234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyButFierce/pseuds/TinyButFierce
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley's immensely important conversation gets interrupted.





	Cough Drop?

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely ridiculous, I hope you like it!

“But, but if the dolphins really are from um space, then why do they like eating fishies?” said the very intoxicated angel lying on a horribly decorated tartan couch that unsurprisingly matched its occupant. The angel’s companion, not an angel as such but an angel who did not so much fall as saunter vaguely downwards flipped upside down in an unsmooth motion on the leather chair that he was occupying and pushed his sunglasses up as they slid down to reveal yellow snake-like eyes. “Zzzira, I think that the dolphinssss just want a little sssnack, not everyone hatesss fish as much as you.” The angel frowned, “maybe you’re right my dear, but I still believe it’s a valid point.” He stared contemplatively into his wine and swirled it around. 

“Zira.”

“Yes dear?”

“Do you feel that?”

“Feel what my dear.”

“Feel… oh sssshit.”

Crowley sobered up, stood up suddenly, and reached out as if to grab onto Aziraphale. He lunged forward in a jerky motion but before he could reach the angel a bright light enveloped him and he disappeared from Aziraphale’s sight.

* * *

 

Crowley appeared in a demon trap. 

“You’re not Crowley.” A deep voice to his right said. 

Crowley whisked around to face the voice. The voice that belonged to a medium height man with blond hair and too much flannel. He was standing next to someone who dwarfed most of the population of earth with flowing hair going down to his shoulders. 

“I beg to differ. Anyone who claims to be named Crowley is evidently an imposter and you’ve got the wrong person, now, if you would, do release me from this trap, it's constricting and I don’t like it.”

Crowley sniffed disdainfully at the trap as he shuffled forward to the very edge. The blond haired man walked up to the edge to meet him and spoke in a very growly voice, “This has never happened before so you obviously did something. where. is. Crowley.” 

Crowley raised an eyebrow, “well I don’t know why you would want anything to do with that imposter but I do think I know why I showed up this time. Do you need a cough drop? I think you have a cold.” 

The hunter growled under his breath and stalked back to the taller man, “Sammy take care of this.” The darker haired man sighed and looked at Crowley, “I think what my brother wants to ask is, why are you here and not our… Crowley.” 

The demon made a slight hissing noise under his breath which caused the brothers to look concernedly at each other. “I already told you. I think he’sss sssick.” 

The shorter hunter raised his hands to the air, “what does that have to do with anything?!”

“It hasss everything to do with it. The pronunsssiationss of our namess are very ssimiliar. If you’re ssick then you said the imposster who sstole my name’s name wrong.” 

Sam looked at the demon with concerned eyes, “I’m sorry to ask but, are you hissing?” 

“Of courssse i’m hissssing! Do you know who I am!”

Dean scowled, “No. why would we know who you are?”

Sam whacked his brother on the shoulder, “Dean shut up. I think he’s the serpent.” 

Dean laughed, “I don’t know man, he looks pretty human to me.”

Crowley narrowed his eyes, “You want to tessst that theory?”

As the two went into battle stances a golden light appeared followed by a quick British apology. “Oh I am so sorry to intrude. Dear me. I’m looking for a friend. Oh there you are! Dear quit being rude to the Winchesters they never did anything drastic to you.” 

The snake glowered at the angel, “I never did anything to them.”

The angel shook his head, “I’m sure you did.” He suddenly spun towards the brothers and gave a little hand wave, “I forgot to introduce myself! I’m Aziraphale! So sorry for intruding again but you interrupted a… ugh… very complex talk that Crawly and myself were having. Do you mind if I take him off of your hands?”

Sam nodded silently. Aziraphale clapped his hands together a smiled. “Oh good! Thank you so much Winchesters! Castiel says such great things about you. Dear come out of there I know you’re not actually trapped.” 

Crowley grinned and sauntered out of the demon trap, “shall we angel?” Zira nodded at him, “I believe we shall. Goodbye Winchesters!” 

The two disappeared, leaving the brothers standing in silence. 

Dean slapped Sam’s shoulder and turned around, “I’m going to go get a drink.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments keep me writing. :)


End file.
